


A Lonely Path

by cordeliadelayne



Series: lupin100 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: lupin100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for lupin100's “envy” challenge in 2005.





	A Lonely Path

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin100's “envy” challenge in 2005.

Remus stood in the entranceway, ostensibly talking to Dumbledore but really watching Harry and his friends as they stood outside. They were talking animatedly and then breaking into laughter, Hermione and Ron falling to the floor. Harry was looking at them as if he couldn’t decide whether or not to join them.

Remus sighed. They looked so young and carefree. Had he ever been that young? He wished that he had their resilience, that he could take a moment and enjoy the company of good friends. Instead he nodded at the Headmaster and accepted his mission with a heavy heart.


End file.
